Appointments
by TheRoseandtheDagger
Summary: He took her from a patient to make an appointment for a physical check-up, but it wasn't for him.


**Appointments**

_x-x_

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

Arriving at the nurse's desk Ibiki raised an eyebrow at the gossiping nurse who had her back turned to him as she flicked over a magazine with one of the orderlies. He listened to their inane gossip casting an eye over the halls, taking in the overworked doctors and nurses as these two lazed around. Looking around to see if anyone was going to do anything Ibiki walked around the nurse's station and plucked the magazine from their hands, lips pulling into a line as the women paled, the orderly scurrying off with some incoherent babble leaving the nurse to face Ibiki alone.

"I have an appointment with Haruno."

The low gravely tone shook the nurse to her core, head bobbing up and down before she turned and nearly ran down the hall sharply turning right and disappearing from view. Rifling through the files at the station Ibiki picked up the work rosters and singled out Haruno's just as the sound of yelling and protests came to his ears.

"_I don't care that he has an appointment tell him to come back later."_

"_But Sakura-san its Morino Ibiki, I can't!"_

"_It's easy, open your mouth and say the words- damn give me the gauze. Would you stop trashing around you baka you'll rip the stitches!"_

"_But Sakura-san!"_

"_Kami save me, fine! That's done. You're not going anywhere, bandage that."_

Memorising the schedule Ibiki placed it back in the file and leaned against the nurses' station just in time to see Haruno Sakura leave the room the nurse had gone into. With a snap she pulled off her gloves and deposited them in the yellow bin outside the door, plastic apron following. Hands on her back she stretched her, hands ruffling her hair as she shook herself to attention, Ibiki watching the tired stride of the pink haired woman as she walked down to the nurses' station with a scowl noting the blood and other liquid stains on her clothes and the black circles under her eyes.

As she reached him Ibiki stood to his full height cutting her off she began to speak. "Let's discuss this in private."

With a glare Sakura walked past the scarred man spitting out "Fine, my office." letting him follow her as she rubbed her face , without a care she let the door bang against the wall as she entered her office, plonking herself on the comfy office chair with a sigh. With a scowl she eyed the files before her and the requests that had mounted in her inbox compared to non-existent outbox before looking up at Ibiki as he closed the door behind him and stood before her desk.

"I'm here to schedule a physical."

Sakura's eyebrows rose as she gritted her teeth. "You dragged me from a patient for an appointment to schedule a physical for you?"

"Not for me, for you." Ibiki spoke evenly noting how Sakura's face paled and her hands trembled before she grabbed them and then started shuffling through her files to steady them.

"I don't need a physical and you're not even a medic." Sakura dropped her files and pushed away from the desk as she stood up and went to stand near the window facing away from Ibiki. She could see his reflection in the glass pane and watched as he leaned against her desk and went through the tags of her files. Gulping she said nothing half watching the reflection and half looking out on the sunny day as Ibiki spoke.

"I know better than anyone where to look for evidence of torture and to identify it, probably better than you with your Chakra."

"I don't need a physical."

Ibiki studied the pink haired woman's back, saw the slight trembling and the stiff way she held her back, the anger in her voice making him bristle, no one spoke like that to him, and yet it intrigued him, especially after what had happened to her.

"They had you for over a week, reports said you healed yourself as best you could, the retrieval team administering onsite medical aid but you never checked into the hospital when you returned."

With no response Ibiki stood and walked over to stand behind Sakura stopping when he was a scant thirty centimetres from her back. Her eyes were focused outside, focusing on anything but his words but Ibiki with all his years knew the tone he needed knew how to get past a person's concentration and make them hear his words.

"The Hokage is secure in your abilities and wants you fully checked to at least have a record for any future problems. It could have been done weeks ago but you kept rescheduling and missing your appointments."

"I'll get Shizune to do it, or Ino."

"You have already used those excuses." Ibiki stated his voice lowering as he spoke telling her what she already knew. "Yamanaka is on a mission, Shizune is swamped with both medic duties and assisting the Hokage and the Hokage is busy with negotiations. It has to be done Haruno and I don't have time to waste."

Sakura spun around to him looking up into his black eyes, her cheeks were sunken making Ibiki wonder if she was eating enough to feed a bird, the black circles looking more pronounced. "I healed myself I'm fine, I don't need a physical."

"Medical Chakra can be regulated through the body to heal, but is only seventy to eighty percent proficient when the medic is healing themself. You don't have a choice either way."

Ibiki's voice hardened as he saw the indecision in Sakura's face caught the tightening of her fists quickly adding. "If you don't comply you'll not only be removed from the mission roster but from the hospital, nothing to occupy your time and chase away the nightmares.

Sakura's shoulders dropped in defeat, she had been pulling double and triple shifts for the last few weeks, catching catnaps at her desk, sleeping the bare minimum necessary to get by, without work she would be faced with the nightmares he spoke of. She needed to work.

Ibiki looked down at the woman before him feeling an unusual sympathy for her as she nodded her head.

"Bring x-rays and a full blood work with you to the Torture and Interrogation HQ in two days, noon."

"Can't we do it here?" Sakura asked hopefully.

Ibiki felt that strange pang of sympathy again knowing the hospital was her comfort zone and she would feel safer here, but if she was uncomfortable he would possibly find out more and there was less chance of interruptions. "No. Even if you demand privacy you'll run at the first chance you get when someone comes looking for your help." Ibiki smirked as her mouth twisted knowing he had hit the mark, black eyes gleaming as he continued. "No one will interrupt us in my offices and we can get it over and done with."

Sakura nodded her head with ill grace, emerald eyes rising to look at Ibiki, shocked at how close he actually was. Stepping back she leant against the window sill looking down at the large black combat boots near her own sandals. "Okay so."

Ibiki raised an eyebrow at her easy agreement, reaching out he tipped her chin up to look at him with his hand, ignoring her gasp he let her hit his hand away, eyes blazing as she stepped up and away from him.

"If you don't turn up I will find you and carry you over my shoulder through Konoha to my office, and let you explain to everyone what's going on."

Sakura clenched her fists at the embarrassing idea and spat. "Fine!"

Nodding Ibiki turned and opened the door, stopping as he walked out to pull a scroll from inside his jacket. Throwing it onto her desk he held in his amusement as Sakura actually growled and threw her hands up in frustration as files slid off the desk to the ground.

"So you can be assured its official."

Walking out he clicked the door shut, the wood shaking and a loud smack filling the air – something hitting the door as he closed it. With a smirk Ibiki shook his head and walked down the corridor ignoring the nervous looks he got as he passed the nurses and orderlies.

Inside her office Sakura glared at the dent in the door glancing down at the broken lamp on the floor, with a growl she unrolled the scroll and read Tsunade's order for her to submit to a physical from Morino Ibiki otherwise she would be taken off all roosters until she did so. At the bottom in her Shishou's scrawl was a note – _You brought this on yourself Sakura_.

Wednesday found Sakura sitting on a wall a few yards from the Torture and Interrogation HQ debating whether or not to actually go into the building. Kicking her legs she watched the Shinobi come and go idly wondering which entrance suspects were brought in as it obviously wasn't the one in front of her. The public entrance was used by many, a large desk manned by ANBU stopping any who entered, questioning their intentions. With a sigh and a frustrated groan Sakura looked up at the sun while she rubbed her neck. It was noon.

Sakura started counting the windows in the building before her, then the people that passed, legs kicking aimlessly as she held the files Ibiki had asked for in her hands, edges slightly crumpled and manhandled. A large shadow falling over her Sakura looked up at the foreboding figure of an annoyed and scowling Ibiki, hands folded across his chest as he looked down at her.

"Hi."

Ibiki raised his eyebrow at the softly spoken word, taking in the crumbled files and the way Sakura was looking everywhere but the building behind him.

"Hatake passed on more than techniques."

"I work in a hospital, I don't hate them." Sakura frowned up at Ibiki, moving her head slightly to the right to stop the glare from the sun hitting her eyes, a sliver of satisfaction going through her as she saw the large man narrow his eyes at her doing so.

Stepping back Ibiki let the sun hit her eyes fully, face kept blank as he watched her eyes water. Reaching out he took the battered files from her hands, she had been sat there for over half an hour and was a good ten minutes late – fifteen by now, and he always carried out a threat. Files in one hand Ibiki bent down and quickly hoisted Sakura over his shoulder grunting at how light she was, although her fists packed a punch as they beat down on his back.

"Let me go! Hey put me down!"

Sakura yelled, utterly humiliated as Ibiki simply pinned her legs down so she couldn't kick him and started to walk back to the Torture and Interrogation HQ, onlookers both Shinobi and civilian watching with amusement and worry. Hitting his back with her fists Sakura cursed her exhaustion and lack of chakra. Suddenly Ibiki loosened his grip and a wave of dizziness hit Sakura as he let her fall backwards with a grin.

"Ah, don't drop me!" Sakura snarled, wriggling a leg free to happily kick Ibiki in the gut as she grabbed fistfuls of his jacket to right herself, bracing herself to look over her shoulder at the angry ANBU.

"Stop squirming."

Sakura immediately stilled, the anger and tone of voice cutting through her as she suddenly realised that she was at the mercy of the most feared man in Konoha. As fast as she had stilled her anger returned, head throbbing from the wave of dizziness as she said through gritted teeth. "I wouldn't be squirming if you hadn't nearly dropped me."

Entering the building Sakura sighed at the looks she was getting slung over Ibiki's shoulder though no one said a word or even stopped them to find out what was going on. Spying the distinctive slouch of Shikamaru and Neji's hair Sakura folded her arms as best she could against Ibiki's back muttering.

"Traitors."

Entering a room Sakura was surprised at the large office compared to the sparse torture room she had been envisioning waiting for Ibiki to put her down as he closed the door. Once on her feet Sakura rubbed her stomach narrowing her eyes at the tall man as he opened her file.

"Was that really necessary?"

Without even looking at her Ibiki held up the x-ray to the light. "You were warned."

"What the hell are people going to think –"

"I don't care." Ibiki glared at her waiting until she shut up with a sulky look on her face that made Ibiki want to roll his eyes. She was nearly as bad as he was. Nodding at the couch to the side of the door he ordered. "Sit down."

With ill grace Sakura sat down, amazed at how comfortable the couch actually was compared to how it looked, sitting back she looked around the office taking in the sparse functional equipment and shelves of books, files and equipment. Letting her mind wander she watched Ibiki as he looked at one x-ray and then another stopping to write something down.

She knew what he was writing, what he was seeing. Three broken ribs and two others that had obtained hairline fractures, broken ulna, a hair line fracture in her tibia all healed but evident on the x-rays, she wasn't sure if he could identify her shoulder from the x-ray but it didn't matter it was healed as well. When he put down the x-rays and reached for her blood work her breath caught.

Ibiki raised his head at the hitch in Sakura's breathing, saw her paling face and wide eyes as she stared at the blood work in his hands. Opening it Ibiki scanned the page eyes instantly catching what had her so obviously shaken; standing behind his desk he reread the file, voice gruff as he spoke.

"The levels of pregnancy hormones . . . how far?"

Sakura swallowed, she had worked so hard to forget what had happened to forget her own weakness that she hadn't even realised until she had been glaring at the calendar and counting days. Ten days late and five days later she had been free. She had been both relieved and saddened but what was done was done and secretly she felt it was for the best, searching his face as he looked at her for an answer, no pity, no understanding, no sympathy, and that for some reason relaxed her. "I miscarried eight days ago."

Ibiki simply nodded taking a note of it and scribbling it down, no words of condolences and Sakura found herself relaxing further into the couch.

"You healed yourself after the original assault."

"Some vaginal tearing but its healed."

"Make your own appointment." Ibiki ordered her, leaving the GYNO unnamed as he dropped her file on his desk and walked over to the couch pulling his chair with him, gesturing as her he began to take off his gloves. "Strip to your underwear."

He held her gaze, waiting for her to protest but was pleasantly surprised when she stood and quietly removed her sandals, skirt, shorts and top leaving her in a sports bra and briefs. Getting her to hold his chair for support he started at the bottom and worked his way up checking the mobility of her joints – they were one of the first targets in interrogation, if your suspect couldn't move they couldn't get away. Right foot then left, strong fingers rubbing and pressing into joints and muscles, working up her calves he stopped and ran his fingers over the fracture area, putting more pressure on her bone.

"That hurt?"

"No." Sakura watched as Ibiki reached into the pocket of his leather coat and pulled out the metal fork used to test nerves, hitting it against the buckle of his boot the vibrating ringing was clear as he pressed it against her injury site.

"That?"

"No."

Sakura was used to pushing her personal feelings aside during a physical; she had seen all body types and kept her mouth shut when crass comments were made about the anatomy of patients male and female alike. But as Ibiki's long strong fingers delved into her muscles and played over her skin she realised this was a totally different story.

"You had some bruising here."

"Huh?"

Ibiki looked up at Sakura and smoothened his hand against her thigh going from the top of her briefs to her knee, fingers rubbing the muscle up and down. "They dragged up over stone, tore your skin and caused some nasty bruising right?"

Mouth slightly opened in amazement Sakura looked down; fighting the rising heat as Ibiki spread both hands over her thigh and rubbed it soothingly for a moment. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Trade secret. You're lucky it didn't scar."

"I used my chakra to speed up the skin renewal." Sakura admitted as Ibiki stood black eyes boring down at her as he placed his hands on her waist, moving them up and down, massaging her flesh and pulling her nearer to him to check her ribs. Unable to help herself Sakura moaned as his hands worked her flesh, face instantly turning red her eyes flew to Ibiki's face.

"I . . . I'm sorry I didn't."

"It's okay." Ibiki said softly eyes burning as he met hers, his warm hand slightly gentler as her checked her muscles catching Sakura biting her lower lip. Stepping back he pulled her out from the couch stepping behind her and checking her back for injury.

"Your side is good but you obviously couldn't reach your back, the skin isn't as well healed as you side and thigh. Here and here you were burned."

Ibiki laid his hands on the spots he was talking about, the skin healed better than it would have for an ordinary Shinobi but it still had a slight plastic sheen to it and felt tight.

"You need to make sure it stretches."

Medics needed to dodge and considering Sakura's team mates and the missions they went on having an area of skin in the back that hurt or was even slightly uncomfortable when she moved it would not be a good thing.

Nodding her head in agreement Sakura focused on the medical aspect, ignoring the pleasurable feeling of Ibiki's hands as they trailed up her spine, thumbs feeling each of her vertebrae and pushing on her shoulder blades.

"Got your shoulder dislocated."

Sakura was fully concentrated on not moaning as Ibiki rubbed and moved the muscles in her shoulder, picking up her arm and moving it to see how it would cope, with a grunt he dropped it and walked back around to face her. Sakura swallowed as he cupped her face in his, his body so close she could feel the leather of his coat against her skin, black eyes searched hers until Sakura was forced to look away her skin heating as her breath quickened, just missing the curving of Ibiki's lips. Running his fingers over her cheek bone and jaw Ibiki snorted.

"One more hit and your jaw would be wired and your cheek being reconstructed,"

"How the hell? You have got to tell me how you do that." Sakura demanded hands landing on her hips not realising that she had jutted her chest out, right into Ibiki's line of sight.

Ibiki grunted tearing his eyes from Sakura's breasts and reaching up to feel her clavicle and breastbone, stiffening his muscles as her breasts rose and fell with his touch. The glands in the breast and the tissue was sensitive a favourite by some in interrogation, in some cases he had seen whole breasts so mutilated the only choice was to have them removed, and in the case of vaginal mutilation sexual intercourse or childbirth were never possible again. Sakura had been very lucky.

"Take off the bra; I need to check the mammary tissue and glands."

"Seriously? I'm fine; my breasts are fine you don't need to check them." Sakura protested face flaming at the idea of Ibiki touching her breasts, he already her moaning as he touched her back and sides Kami only knows what she's do if her touched her breasts.

Rolling the chair over Ibiki sat on it, sitting directly before Sakura eye level with her breasts.

"There's only one GYNO that deals with check-ups with Kunoichi especially after torture, she knows what to look for and you go to her anyway. I checked your file. The fact that you had a miscarriage after being raped shows there are no obstructions otherwise you would have been in hospital in agonizing pain most likely having your womb removed."

Sakura's mouth went dry. She had seen the objects that caused such damage, small metal balls that were inserted into the womb through the vagina and cervix, painful in itself but then either in time or by command spikes came out of the metal ball tearing up the womb. Senbons were also inserted into the soft tissue of the vagina making intercourse impossible. The miscarriage had been painful but if anything had been amiss it would have been a hundreds time worse. Ibiki continued pulling Sakura from her thoughts.

"The breasts can cause pain throughout the whole body and to the back, they need to be checked for needles, pins or-"

Ibiki floundered unexpectantly as Sakura reached down and pulled her sports bra up and over her head, her breasts bouncing before Ibiki's eyes. Sakura felt a thrill go through her body, Morino Ibiki was speechless, his eyes smouldering as they fastened onto her breasts. This was certainly not his usual response, he was well versed in the female anatomy and able to turn away or be unaffected by some of the most beautiful and powerful women in the five countries, woman who wanted to be with him because of his reputation, his power. But now Ibiki sat before a pink haired medic that he had been ordered to give a physical to by the Hokage due to her stubbornness and found himself mezmorised. It had taken his iron control to keep it professional as he had run his hands over her body; rubbing his hands together again he ran his eyes over the creamy globes checking for any unnatural marks or injections sites.

"Raise your hands."

Raising her hands over her head and holding her wrists Sakura watched Ibiki's tanned and scarred face, his eyes burned but his face was unaffected, the heat from his hands as he touched her breasts burning her as he firmly cupped her right breast and massaged the tissue looking for any lumps or pins. Sakura held her breath and closed her eyes as he reached for her left breast and gave it the same treatment, hands falling before they came back and circled the aureole of her nipples. Eyes flying open she looked down at Ibiki and swallowed loudly as she caught his eyes.

"One of the favourite sites is just under the aureole and in the nipple itself."

With that he flattened her nipples with his thumb pushing down to let them spring up and then pinched them lightly before twisting the flesh tearing an erotic gasp from Sakura that had her trembling and swaying.

Ibiki leapt to his feet and pushed the chair away stepping to his desk as he picked up Sakura's file and gained back his control, the feel of her skin on his palms, the weight of her breasts in his hands and the tight nipples between his fingers. His pants were tight around his groin and as he wrote down his findings he ignored but was aware of the pink haired woman sitting down on the couch and reaching out for her sports bra and clothes.

"Leave them."

While his face showed no signs of it he was unsure who was more surprised himself or Sakura at his words.

"Your back and shoulder need to be seen to and I doubt you'll do it yourself or get someone to do it. I do not need the Hokage wasting my time again. Lie on your stomach."

It was selfish and it was weak, Ibiki should have put his gloves back on again but he didn't instead rifling through the drawers in his desk until he found a burn salve that would do the trick for shoulder as well. Making his way back to couch he sneered as he looked over the back of Sakura's of calves, knees, thighs to her buttocks which he files away as firm and tight before reaching her back and shoulders sitting with his hip flush against her waist Ibiki took a gloop of salve and rubbed it into his hands before spreading it over and back and rubbing it in. He paid particular attention to the burns and skin that wasn't as healed as her side and leg, using circular motions to spread it evenly before reaching her shoulder and began to work the joint. Feeling her tremble beneath his hands Ibiki growled the faintest rumble.

"Moan as much as you want Sakura."

Sakura's only defence was that she was exhausted and as often as she gave massages to patients and friends she couldn't remember the last time she had one herself. When Ibiki hands touched her back she had tensed but as they worked over her skin and muscles it had left a trail of tingles over her back, the pleasure and downright enjoyment making her bite her lip. As Ibiki's hands started on her shoulders, the long warm fingers working into the muscle she had trembled and clenched her fists and when he had spoken, his voice low and gruff she had let go. A long pleasurable moan coming from her lips just as his finger relaxed a tight muscle and hit the knots in her shoulders.

Sakura's moans went straight to Ibiki's groin, the tall man forcing himself to move away from her body as his hands went to the top of Sakura's shoulders and massaged the muscles there before ending it by rubbing down and along her back.

Standing he grabbed a napkin from his lunch and wiped his hands putting on his gloves and snapping the buttons closed. Sitting behind his desk he kept his eyes firmly on the file as he wrote the last few pieces of information needed, the rustle of clothing testing him until he heard the snapping of buckles and footsteps. Raising his head he looked at Sakura taking in the sleepy eyes and for the first times in weeks the relaxed posture.

"Go home. Sleep. I have to report to the Hokage and will give her your file."

Sakura bit her lip, Ibiki returning to his notes acting as if she wasn't there while she shifted form one foot to the other before deciding to take his advice, she was actually feeling tired. "Um, right. Thanks."

He nodded and waited for the door to close before sitting back and placing his laced fingers under his chin deep in thought.

Sakura sat in her office more relaxed and at ease than she had been in weeks, even weeks before her torture. She had slept through dinner and straight to the morning devouring her cereal, toast and juice, double her normal breakfast. With a laugh she looked through the file and closed it with glee, leaving her office she tucked it securely under her arm and informed the nurses' station that she would be back in about an hour. Walking through Konoha Sakura smiled, unable to stop herself as she imagined how he would react to her news.

Entering Ibiki's office with a knock Sakura smiled widely at the surprised look on the large man's face, bandanna in hand as he finished covering his scarred and dented skull.

"Hi."

"You're looking well Haruno." Ibiki returned her greeting putting down the files and checking the time he needed to go to the interrogation cells.

"I feel great actually, had a good night's sleep." Sakura admitted sheepishly scratching the back of her head and she unconsciously smoothened her hair.

Ibiki allowed himself to smirk as he caught the gesture. "So what can I do for you?"

"Well I was going over the medical reports for the Hokage and found a large irregularity I'm afraid, as you know all ANBU must have a full medical exam every 3 months to ensure mission fitness due to the high level and rank of their missions" seeing Ibiki nod in agreement Sakura continued on her smile broadening even more if possible, "Well I'm afraid some have neglected in this and if they don't comply with this rota they will be removed from duty and seen in the usual schedule of the hospital"

Ibiki scowled that would mean his ANBU could be out for months, wondering what fools didn't get examined. "Post the rota Haruno, I'll make sure they all go." he promised.

"I was hoping you'd say that" she admitted as Ibiki looked at her suspiciously.

"You haven't had a full check-up in over 8 months, your first on the list." Sakura held out the file under her arm with a large smile she was struggling to keep under turning to the door, she stopped abruptly turning around to face Ibiki with a grin gleefully informed him. "And when I saw a full medical exam I mean a full medical exam."

"Sakura."

She turned in amazement at his use of her name, the casualness of it.

"Close the door."

Voice deep and commanding Sakura found herself obeying before she realised she had been ordered around. Eyes flashing she opened her mouth to give out only to be cut off by Ibiki as he asked with a gleam in his black eyes.

"Who is carrying out the physical?"

"Ah, Doctor Wa-"

"You will carry out the physical." Ibiki interrupted her, the side of his lip holding a hint of a curve as he looked her up and down.

"I will?" Sakura stammered annoyance filling her. "I have a full workload, totally booked up until I get off my shifts and then I intend to sleep."

A low dark chuckle filled the room.

"I will make it worth your while."

Hands on her hips Ibiki briefly flashed to the day before, the same pose with a lot less clothes.

"How?"

Ibiki stood from his chair and walked around the desk to lean against it facing the pink haired woman before him, playing with the snap of his gloves until he was certain they had caught her eye. "You perform the physical at your own home, where there will be no interruption and I will give you another massage . . . . full body massage."

Sakura swallowed as images filled her mind, particularly of those warm strong fingers and what they could do to her body. With a shake of her head she looked Ibiki into the eye, a matching smirk to his adorning her face.

"You tell me how you identified the injuries and bring the food - anko dumplings, umeboshi, and anmitsu would go down nicely."

"A bit much, what do I get for all that work?" Ibiki countered with a raised eyebrow, enjoying the banter.

Finger rising to tap her lips Sakura seemed to think it over, eyes twinkling and voice lowering. "I'll give you a massage in return . . . with the added benefit of my Chakra."

Ibiki let himself smile that strange feeling rising in him again as she returned it fully. "You have a deal."

"Okay, I get off at-"

"Seven, I'll be at your apartment at a quarter to eight, plenty of time for you to prepare."

Sakura licked her lips at the heat in his eye and nodded her head in agreement, pulling herself together before she made a show of herself, mind running at a hundred miles a minute. Reaching back she found the door handle and gave Ibiki one last smile. "See you then." Opening the door she left closing it with a click leaving Ibiki staring at the door before standing and cracking his neck, a chuckle filling the room as Ibiki found work to keep him busy until his own physical.

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Well there have been so many Ibiki getting a physical fic that I said I'd write my own but with a difference. Sakura informing Ibiki of the check-up is taken from my fic How the Unexpected Came about – lol which had a physical poor Ibiki wasn't expecting. If you're interested its chapter 30-31 if you just want that bit. _

_Can't wait to read what you think._

_Thanks to kb and sunshinestar16._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


End file.
